


Coming in Waves

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [59]
Category: Trapper John M.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As the fallout of a severe pile-up overloads the hospital, Trapper makes a comparison and wishes he hadn't.





	Coming in Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 24. waves

Trapper set his jaw, eyes locking on Gonzo across the triage area. This was the second batch from the freeway collision and pileup. All hands on deck that could be pulled were down here.

The casualties, and Trapper flinched inwardly as he thought of them that way, were coming in waves, just like back then.

Gonzo was staying steady. That was good. His experience with intensive trauma victims like this was more recent. Trapper knew they'd both need to blow this off, when it was all said and done.

First, though, they had lives to save, as many as possible.


End file.
